Rosja na terapii
by RedHatMeg
Summary: ONZ namówił Rodericha, aby przeprowadził terapię na Rosji.


**

* * *

Pomyślałam sobie pewnego dnia: "Mój zajebisty Iwan Braginski (Rosja) jest zwykle przedstawiany jako psychopata (i to nie tylko w polskich fikach), ale co by było, gdyby uczęśzczał na terapię?" Nie kryję, że chciałam też w tym fiku zrozumieć Wanię. Niewątpliwie gdyby Rosja był człowiekiem i uczęśzczał na taką terapie, mniej wiecej tak by się zwierzał ze swoich problemów. Ostrzegam - Rosja i Austria są tutaj miejscami wybitnie OOC.  
**

Rosja na terapii

Pan Austria siedział wygodnie w fotelu, popijał herbatę, którą przyniósł mu Anglia, i czekał na przyjście swojego „klienta". Po jego lewej stronie stała kozetka, specjalnie przyniesiona ze strychu na tę nietypową okazję. Austria nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że przystał na ten głupi pomysł Ameryki. Z tego, że Freud był Austriakiem, Alfred wydedukował, że Roderich też był dobry w psychoanalizie, a Austrii trudno było wtedy zaprzeczyć, że jest specem od ludzkiej psychiki.

Teraz, kiedy już się zgodził, nie był pewien swojej decyzji. Zważywszy na to, kim miał być jego pacj… znaczy klient (pamiętaj, Austrio, „pacjent" to nie jest odpowiednie określenie, bo od razu traktujesz swojego klienta jak kogoś gorszego), pan Austria trochę się denerwował. Zawsze kiedy na konferencji Narodów Zjednoczonych przyglądał się Rosji, dochodził do wniosku, że jest on nieuleczalnym psychopatą i trzeba go trzymać na oddziale zamkniętym. Myśl o tym, że będzie musiał zadawać Iwanowi pytania na temat jego dzieciństwa i analizować jego marzenia senne, napawała Rodericha niepokojem.

Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwał krzyk z korytarza:

- Puśćcie mnie! Słyszycie?! Bo was zatłukę!

Roderich musiał przyznać, że podniesiony głos Iwana Bragińskiego różnił się diametralnie od spokojnego tonu, jakim Rosja raczył swoich sojuszników zwykle. Była w nim zrozumiała agresja, ale i potęga, nagle wydobyta z olbrzymich płuc. Austria położył filiżankę herbaty na stoliku koło fotela. Filiżanka spoczęła tuż obok drugiej, pustej, oraz dzbanka z wrzątkiem i innymi rzeczami niezbędnymi do poczęstowania gościa herbatą.

- Właśnie dlatego tam idziesz – rozległ się spokojny, acz stanowczy głos Anglii.

- Jesteś zbyt agresywny – dodał Francja.

- I masz obsesję na punkcie stawania się z tobą jednym – dorzucił Niemcy.

- Nie jestem czubkiem! – odparł na zarzuty Rosja.

- Polemizowałbym – powiedział chłodno Litwa.

- Nie denerwuj się, Iwan – oświadczył wesoło Ameryka. – Wielu Amerykanów chodzi regularnie do psychiatry.

Z każdą chwilą Austria denerwował się coraz bardziej. Niebawem uśmiechnięta Węgry otworzyła na oścież drzwi do pokoju, w którym czekał psychoanalityk-amator, i więcej jak pięć par rąk wrzuciło do środka wciąż wierzgającego Iwana. Następnie Węgry pośpiesznie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Tak oto Austria i Rosja zostali sami w pokoju.

Rosja spojrzał nieprzychylnie w stronę Austrii i natychmiast skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Szybko zorientował się, że Węgry zamknęła drzwi na klucz (mimo, że byli z Austrią dawno po rozwodzie, nadal miała klucze do wszystkich jego pomieszczeń), jakby czasem gościowi przyszło do głowy wymknąć się przed końcem sesji. Iwan rzucił pod nosem kilka rosyjskich przekleństw, a potem sięgnął po swoją rurę, jednak jej nie znalazł.

- Wybacz – odezwał się Austria i uśmiechnął do Rosji, który odwrócił się do niego zaintrygowany. – Musieli cię rozbroić.

- _Swołocze_! – wykrzyknął do drzwi Iwan, wymachując groźnie ręką. – Oddajcie mi moją rurę!

- Oddamy po terapii – odpowiedział Francja.

- Baw się dobrze – dodał radośnie Ameryka.

- Usiądź, Iwan – odezwał się do swojego klienta pan Austria. Starał się, aby jego głos był spokojny i uprzejmy. Austria musiał nawiązać z Iwanem kontakt.

Rosja znów się do niego odwrócił. Spojrzał na niego tak chłodno, że Austria natychmiast poczuł się jak w syberyjskim kołchozie. Zaraz jednak odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się do Iwana przyjacielsko, a potem wyciągnął rękę w stronę dzbanka i zapytał:

- Herbaty?

Rosja zdziwił się. Jego twarz złagodniała i przybrała swój stary, wesoły wyraz.

- Tak, poproszę – odparł po chwili.

- Połóż się, proszę – powiedział Austria, wskazując otwartą dłonią kozetkę.

Iwan przez chwilę się wahał. Spoczęcie na tym meblu równało się z przyznaniem, że Rosja potrzebuje terapii. Ale z drugiej strony nie było żadnego innego wolnego siedzenia, a głupio było tak stać, popijając herbatę, której ciepełko mogło sprawić zwykle zziębniętemu Rosji przyjemność. Poza tym im szybciej to się skończy, tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić do siebie i zapomnieć o tym niemiłym wydarzeniu.

Podszedł i niepewnie położył się na kozetce, opierając ręce na brzuchu. Spojrzał w stronę Austrii, który nalał mu do filiżanki z herbatą wrzątku, a potem zwrócił się w stronę Rosji. Przez cały czas uśmiechał się przyjaźnie do klienta, jakby chciał mu zakomunikować, że nie ma się czego bać. Iwan czuł się jak w gabinecie dentystycznym. Mimo tego, że lekarz próbował podnieść go na duchu, on nadal był zaniepokojony.

- Pijesz z cukrem czy z mlekiem? – zapytał po chwili Austria.

- Z rumem – odpowiedział Rosja, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

Austria przewidział taką okoliczność, dlatego wstał, wyjął z barku pierwszy lepszy rum i wlał odrobinkę do herbaty Rosji. Następnie podał filiżankę wraz ze spodkiem Iwanowi, który upił mały łyk i postawił filiżankę na stoliku. Po całym jego ciele rozlało się miłe ciepło wywołane wspólnymi siłami przez herbatę i rum. Oczy Rosji przebiegły powoli po pomieszczeniu. Iwan nie wiedział na czym zawiesić wzrok. Opanował go dziwny niepokój. Przypomniał sobie, że zakłady psychiatryczne z czasów, kiedy był Związkiem Radzieckim, nie były zbyt przytulne i przyjazne. Słyszał o nich różne niemiłe rzeczy, których za żadne skarby nie chciał doświadczyć na własnej skórze.

Na korytarzu wszyscy obecni przy wysyłaniu Rosji do psychiatry członkowie ONZ w skupieniu nasłuchiwali tego, co działo się w gabinecie Austrii. Francja, Włochy, Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia stali pod drzwiami, Anglia, Chiny, Japonia, Niemcy i Ameryka mieli na uszach słuchawki podłączone do różnych pluskw, umieszczonych w pokoju, a Węgry i reszta używali do tego celu mniej nowoczesnego sposobu, czyli szklanek. Wszyscy pragnęli się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę sprawiło, że Rosja jest takim psycholem. Prawdę mówiąc, przyjęli wcześniej zakłady o to, czy w dzieciństwie był bity, trzymany w szafie, wykorzystywany seksualnie, czy też wszystko naraz.

Iwan popatrzył znów na Rodericha, a ten natychmiast się uśmiechnął. Nie wydawało się, aby miał złe zamiary, ale mimo to Rosję wciąż nie opuszczało uczucie niepokoju.

- No, Iwan – Austria przerwał nagle ciszę. – Zacznijmy terapię od takiego pytania: Czy wiesz dlaczego się tutaj znalazłeś?

- Nie wiem – odparł Rosja, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. – To reszta uznała mnie za czubka, a ja przecież nic złego nie robię.

- Oni uznali tylko, że masz problem. Na pewno nie zrobiłeś nic, co mogłoby im poddać taką myśl? Zastanów się dobrze zanim odpowiesz.

Iwan zamilkł i zamknął oczy, aby dobrze pomyśleć. Trwał w tym zastanowieniu przez jakieś pięć minut, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się i radośnie oświadczył:

- Nie, nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co im chodzi.

Siedzące na korytarzu kraje ze zdumienia aż opadły na podłogę, ale zaraz podniosły się znów na równe nogi, aby nasłuchiwać dalej.

Austria poczuł przypływ irytacji. Normalnie natychmiast by wszystko wygarnął Rosji i powiedział, co myśli o takich antypatycznych osobnikach jak on, jednak tym razem musiał za wszelką cenę zachować spokój. Wybuch złości mógł sprawić, że Rosja straci do niego zaufanie i terapia nie będzie miała sensu. Dlatego Roderich odchrząknął i postanowił Iwana oświecić.

- Kiedy reszta cię tutaj prowadziła, krzyczałeś, żeby cię puścili, bo ich zatłuczesz. Co odpowiedzieli?

Umysł Rosji natychmiast przywołał zdarzenie sprzed paru minut. Przypomniał sobie jak wszyscy jego sojusznicy wleką go wspólnymi siłami korytarzem w domu Austrii. Przypomniał sobie jaki był wściekły i jak bardzo chciał wracać do domu, ale nie był wstanie oprzeć się połączonym siłom większości krajów ONZ-u. W końcu przypomniał sobie też i ten moment, o który pytał teraz Austria.

- Artur powiedział – zaczął Rosja. – że jestem zbyt agresywny, a Ludwig, że mam obsesję na punkcie stawania się ze mną jednym.

- I tak oto doszliśmy do powodu, dla którego tutaj jesteś! – oświadczył z odrobiną tryumfu w głosie Austria. Zaraz jednak spoważniał. – Co o tym myślisz, Iwan?

- To bzdura – odparł Rosja. – Nie jestem agresywny. No, może troszkę – dodał po chwili. – Ale to po to, aby ich nauczyć.

- Nauczyć czego? – zapytał Austria i przygotował się do robienia notatek.

- Że mnie się trzeba słuchać. Przecież nie jestem wcale taki zły. Staram się być tylko duży i silny, jak każde państwo.

Austria skończył notować spostrzeżenia i spojrzał na Rosję z lekkim zainteresowaniem. Chyba właśnie trafił na ważny trop i dobrze byłoby nim pójść, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś ważnego.

- A dlaczego chcesz być duży? – zapytał po chwili, a Rosja spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Przecież wiele małych państw jest bardzo silnych. Taka Szwajcaria, czy choćby Monako… W porównaniu z tobą są mikroskopijne, a mimo to, ich ekonomia jest bardzo mocna. Co więcej, nie mają ambicji, aby stawać się większymi. Im wystarczy, że nikt nie chce im zabrać ich ziem. Dlaczego więc chcesz być większy?

- Właśnie – szepnął za drzwiami Francja. – Zawsze się zastanawiałem, dlaczego ma tę obsesję na punkcie wzrostu.

- Ciiicho, idioto – uciszył go Anglia.

Rosja przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Znów przez kilka minut trwała cisza, która dla Austrii i krajów za drzwiami była bardzo nieprzyjemna i trudna do zniesienia. A potem Iwan sięgnął po stojącą na stoliku filiżankę i wypił trochę herbaty z rumem. Dopiero kiedy odłożył filiżankę, był gotowy odpowiedzieć na pytanie Rodericha:

- Wszyscy moi szefowie chcieli, abym był wielki. Nawet ten wąsaty Gruzin.

Zgromadzona za drzwiami międzynarodowa zbieranina szpiegów-amatorów spojrzała po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwili po tym, co nastąpiło potem.

- Na pewno wiesz jak to jest, Roderich – dodał Rosja i spojrzał na Austrię, który zamarł na te słowa. Następnie Iwan popatrzył znów przed siebie i ciągnął dalej: – Twoi cesarze też pragnęli, abyś był coraz większy. Twoje ziemie sięgały od Polski po Włochy.

- Tak, prawda – odparł smutno Austria. – Ale im jesteś większy, tym więcej masz problemów. Musisz się zajmować całą tą zbieraniną. Trudno ich zdobyć, a jeszcze trudniej kontrolować. Opowiedz mi, proszę, coś więcej o swoich szefach – podjął nowy wątek.

Za drzwiami zapanowała kompletna cisza, a tymczasem Rosja wypił herbatę jednym haustem, jak literatkę wódki i ułożył się wygodnie na kozetce. Jego wyraz twarzy był melancholijny. Tak, Austria wiedział, że to odpowiednie słowo. Iwan był jakby pogrążony w smutnej zadumie, ale ten smutek jednocześnie napawał go jakimś dziwnym spokojem i radością.

- Wszyscy byli wspaniali – zaczął w końcu. – Każdy z osobna i wszyscy razem. Byli jakby stworzeni do budowania imperiów. Mówili mi, że jestem tym, pod którym zjednoczą się wszystkie ludy słowiańskie. Kto był przeciwko mnie, był przeciwko Słowiańszczyźnie.

Polska, Litwa, Łotwa, Estonia i Węgry zmieszali się na te słowa. Wiele raz słyszeli podobne hasła od różnych ludzi z Rosji i spoza niej.

- Panslawizm, eh? – odezwał się Anglia.

- Jedna z wielu wersji – odparł Francja, po czym dodał złośliwie: – I kto tu jest głośno?

- Zamknij się – syknął Artur i posłał Francji kopa.

- Potem pojawił się ten człowieczek, Lenin – kontynuował Rosja. – i powiedział, że ode mnie ma się rozpocząć światowa rewolucja, która na zawsze zakończy epokę kapitalistycznego wyzysku. Ucieszyłem się, bo moi ludzie już wiele razy buntowali się z powodu rosnącego ubóstwa. Wciąż pamiętam Krwawą Niedzielę. Ten tłum wściekłych ludzi. Nie potrafiłem pojąć, dlaczego są tacy zdenerwowani.

Jego głos nagle się załamał. Austria popatrzył na Rosję, którego ręce nagle zaczęły niespokojnie ściskać gruby płaszcz. Roderich nie miał wątpliwości – właśnie natrafił na bardzo czuły punkt Iwana. Mogło nawet niebawem dojść do łez.

- Nie byłem w stanie ich zrozumieć. Patrzyłem na tę tłuszczę brudnych i wściekłych ludzi i nie rozumiałem, dlaczego byli niezadowoleni. Przecież byłem wielkim i wspaniałym imperium. Powinni być ze mnie dumni. I powinni być wdzięczni carowi Mikołajowi, że taki jestem.

- Wiesz co myślę, Iwan? – powiedział nagle Austria, pochylając się bardziej ku Rosji. Wszyscy szpiedzy wytężyli słuch. – Myślę, że tak bardzo chcesz spełnić wymagania swoich szefów, że zapominasz o tym, że jakość jest ważniejsza od ilości.

Iwan uśmiechnął się, ale w taki sposób, jakiego Austria nigdy wcześniej u Rosji nie widział. To był gorzki, pełen bólu i wymagający wiele wysiłku uśmiech. Chwilę potem oczy Rosji zaszkliły się od pierwszych kropel łez.

- Musiał pojawić się tamten człowiek, Władimir Ilicz Ulianow, abym to pojął – zaczął znów Rosja załamanym, zrozpaczonym głosem, który przyprawił zgromadzonych za drzwiami słuchaczy o litość, i to każdego bez wyjątku. – Musiał przyjść i pokazać mi, że car nie dba o swoich ludzi. Że imperializm, którym Jego Wysokość się kierował, niszczył mój lud.

Z każdym słowem Rosja coraz bardziej się załamywał. Łzy powoli spłynęły po jego policzkach, ale to był dopiero początek.

- Kiedy Lenin doszedł do władzy, myślałem, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Że teraz będę już szczęśliwym krajem, ze szczęśliwymi ludźmi, którzy się nie buntują, bo nie mają powodu. Wycofałem się z I wojny światowej i zająłem się moją zrujnowaną gospodarką. Rządy socjalistów rozpoczęły się od kilku potrzebnych reform, które miały uczynić mnie rajem na ziemi. Nie byłem już Rosją. Byłem Związkiem Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. Wielką i wspaniałą wspólnotą.

Rosja przygryzł dolną wargę, kiedy po twarzy spłynęły mu kolejne łzy, a z jego ust wydobył się odgłos tłumionego szlochu. Ścisnął mocno pięści. Austria patrzył na to ze smutkiem. Ból, jaki sprawiał swojemu klientowi, był nie do uniknięcia podczas terapii, ale służył wewnętrznemu katharsis. Rosja musiał wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu. Mimo to widok zrozpaczonego Iwana był trudny do zniesienia.

- Te reformy były chybione. Każda z nich przyniosła więcej szkody, niż pożytku. Potem Lenin wprowadził parę zmian i było przez jakiś czas dobrze. Jednak potem pojawił się Stalin. Powiedział mi, że mam misję. Stałem się pierwszym krajem, w którym wprowadzono „czysty socjalizm". Muszę więc eksportować rewolucję i stawać się wielkim. Sprawił, że Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia stały się jednym ze mną, a po II wojnie światowej kontrolowałem prawie cały świat. Liczono się ze mną, bano się mnie. Jedyną osobą, która mogła mi zagrozić, był Ameryka.

- Opowiedz mi o Ameryce – zaproponował Austria.

Alfred wytężył słuch, kiedy tylko usłyszał propozycję Rodericha. Był bardzo ciekaw co też takiego myśli o nim Rosja. Znów przez jakiś czas trwała cisza, podczas której Iwan zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

- Przez wiele lat moi szefowie i jego szefowie rywalizowali ze sobą. Zimna Wojna była wojną poglądową, głównie na technologię i szpiegów. Służyła temu, aby pokazać, który system jest lepszy. I moi szefowie usilnie twierdzili, że socjalizm, a szefowie Ameryki, że kapitalizm. Po śmierci Stalina każdy następny mój szef był jakby odrobinę łagodniejszy. A w każdym razie łagodniejszy niż Stalin. Podczas ich rządów dokonałem wielu pięknych rzeczy. Nie oszukujmy się, choćbyście nie wiem jak bardzo chcieli temu zaprzeczyć, to i tak byłem pierwszym krajem, który wysłał człowieka w kosmos.

- Ale mieliśmy mówić o Ameryce – przywołał go do porządku Austria. – Opowiedz mi, co wtedy do niego czułeś. Nienawiść?

- Właściwie nie tyle nienawiść, co pogardę – wyjaśnił Rosja. – Byliśmy wrogami, ideologicznymi rywalami. Chciał mnie zniszczyć i poniekąd mu się udało, poprzez dezinformację. Pozwalał moim szpiegom kraść fałszywe plany różnych superbroni, a kiedy już wprowadzano je w życie wielkim nakładem kosztów, moja gospodarka pogrążała się coraz bardziej w kryzysie. Ale mimo to trzymałem się dalej. Mówiono mi, że muszę pomagać innym republikom ludowym, które są w gorszej sytuacji. A wracając do Ameryki, to byliśmy dwoma biegunami. Choćby pojedynczy Rosjanie i Amerykanie się polubili, to i tak propaganda u mnie i u niego głosiła, że jeden chce drugiego pochłonąć.

- A nie było tak? – zapytał Austria. – Nie chciałeś, aby Alfred stał się z tobą jednym?

- Być może – stwierdził Iwan, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Ale on też chciał mnie zdemokratyzować. I mu się udało. Właściwie nadal ja i Alfred się nie lubimy, chociaż ich ostatni prezydent chce mieć ze mną dobre stosunki. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim sobie wybaczymy.

- Wspomniałeś, że miałeś wspierać inne republiki ludowe. Jaki właściwie był twój do nich stosunek?

Teraz uszu nastawili byli członkowie bloku wschodniego.

- Jako lider socjalizmu musiałem im dawać przykład. Musiałem nimi kierować, jak przystało na lidera.

- Ale zabrałeś niepodległość Litwie, Łotwie i Estonii!

- Wprowadzałem tam rewolucję. Wiem, że to brzmi trochę despotycznie, ale socjalizm zakładał zniesienie państwowości. Klasa robotnicza nie miała narodowości, więc jaka to różnica, w jaki sposób będę tam wprowadzał rewolucję?

- A to, że Łotwa na twój widok się trzęsie, cię nie niepokoi?!

Austria ledwo był w stanie opanować się, chciał jednak otworzyć oczy Rosji na cierpienia jakie zadał innym.

- Trochę niepokoi, ale Łotwa zawsze był miękki. Jest jeszcze dzieckiem.

- A wolałbyś wzbudzać miłość czy nienawiść? Bo strach właśnie do tego prowadzi, że będziesz znienawidzony. Polska już cię nie lubi.

- Ma mi za złe rozbiory.

- Dziwisz mu się?

- Też brałeś w tym udział – zaargumentował Rosja, spoglądając na niego znudzonym wzrokiem.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu! – oburzył się Austria. – Czy wiesz jak to jest, kiedy ktoś zabiera ci ziemię i suwerenność? Albo kiedy ktoś bije cię rurą po głowie?

- Wiem – odparł cicho Iwan i spojrzał na Austrię smutno. – Wiem, co to ból.

Było coś dziwnego w jego oczach. Coś co kazało zadać Austrii to pytanie:

- A kto ci zadał ten ból?

- Wiele osób. Od Generała Mroza, a na Ameryce i Chinach skończywszy. Ale jest tylko jedna osoba, która ma odwagę mnie uderzyć, a przy tym ciągle zapewnia mnie o swojej miłości.

- Białoruś? – spytał domyślnie Austria. Iwan przytaknął i mówił dalej:

- Poza tym kiedyś byłem małym państwem pod okupacją różnych azjatyckich plemion. Dawali mi swobodę wyznania, ale to i tak było upokarzające, być ich pomagierem.

- A więc wyżywasz się na innych za ten okres? Chcesz, aby Polska, Litwa, Łotwa, Estonia i kto tam jeszcze… poczuli się tak jak ty wtedy?

Rosja prychnął śmiechem i rzucił Austrii ironiczne spojrzenie.

- Chyba się zagalopowałeś z tą psychoanalizą, Roderich – Nagle spoważniał. – Zagarniałem ich ziemie, bo były o wiele cieplejsze niż moje. Jak już sam zauważyłeś, liczy się jakość, a nie ilość. Większość moich obszarów to zamarznięta, nie nadająca się do uprawy tundra. A ja nienawidzę śniegu, bo Generał Mróz musi mnie, oczywiście, regularnie napadać. Chciałabym mieć dostęp do morza. Chciałbym się przeprowadzić w jakieś cieplejsze miejsce. Poza tym jestem samotnym narodem. Kiedy okupowałem Polskę, Litwę, Łotwę i Estonię, miałem towarzystwo.

- I jak im się z tobą żyło?

- Carowie chcieli z nich zrobić Rosjan, bo w ten sposób nie mieliby z nimi kłopotów. Liczyłem na to, że pójdzie szybko, bo przecież Słowianie nie różnią się zbytnio charakterem. Przeliczyłem się jednak. Panslawizm nie ułatwił rusyfikacji, choć wielu go popierało. Ciągle wybuchały bunty, a po I wojnie światowej moi słowiańscy bracia odzyskali niepodległość. A ja znów zostałem sam.

- Lubiłeś ich towarzystwo, Iwan?

- Nie zgadzaliśmy się w wielu sprawach, ale tak, lubiłem ich. Pamiętam, że kilka razy zdarzyło nam się pójść razem do pubu. Wtedy piliśmy, śmialiśmy się i śpiewaliśmy. Razem, jak przystało na Słowian.

- Jak przystało na ludzi – wtrącił Austria. – Zabawa zbliża nas do siebie. Zwłaszcza muzyka.

- Tak, to były piękne chwile – powiedział za drzwiami Litwa.

- Jedyne momenty, kiedy Rosja nie był straszny – dodał Łotwa.

- Nie ma co – odparł Polska. – Charakter ma pogięty, ale kulturę zajebistą.

- Możecie się uciszyć? – syknął Niemcy i wszyscy zaczęli nasłuchiwać dalej.

- Mówi się – ciągnął dalej Rosja. – że Rosjanie są groźni tylko w dużych ilościach. Ze kiedy chodzi o jednostki, jesteśmy całkiem sympatyczni. Prawdę mówiąc, podczas tamtych dni spędzonych na wspólnej biesiadzie, byłem najszczęśliwszy.

- Czy jak byłeś Związkiem Radzieckim, też ci się zdarzało z nimi wyjść?

- Czasem. Teraz też mi się to zdarza, ale częściej są wobec mnie chłodni.

Pan Austria zamyślił się. Jak dotąd dowiedział się o swoim kliencie mnóstwa rzeczy, o których nie miał do tej pory pojęcia. Już powoli zaczynał go rozumieć, ale nadal nie wiedział, jak sprawić, że Rosja stanie się mniej agresywny, a za to bardziej współczujący. Może jeśli…

- Opowiedz mi o swojej siostrze – zagadnął nagle Austria.

Tymczasem przez korytarz przeszła stanowczym krokiem Białoruś. Widząc ją, zgromadzenie przed drzwiami zamarło ze strachu, a zaraz potem pochowali wszystkie narzędzia podsłuchu i odeszli od drzwi. Białoruś zatrzymała się, przyjęła agresywną postawę i powiedziała stanowczo, acz cicho:

- Dobra, _swołocze_. Co żeście zrobili z Iwanem?

- My nic – odparli chórkiem.

Ameryka był pierwszym, który odzyskał odwagę i postanowił wszystko Białorusi wyjaśnić.

- Pomyśleliśmy, że przyda mu się mała terapia.

- Terapia?! – oburzyła się Białoruś. – Myślicie, że jest czubkiem?!

Jej krzyk dotarł do uszu Austrii i Rosji. Obaj mężczyźni wstali, zdumieni tym, co słyszą. Iwan znów zaczął szukać swojej rury, ale przypomniał sobie, że została mu zabrana, i po raz kolejny przeklął chłopaków z ONZ, że go rozbroili. Nagle drzwi do gabinetu Rodericha zostały wywarzone i przez pustą framugę wparowała wściekła Białoruś. Rosja skrzywił się. Sytuacja była beznadziejna. Bez swojej rury nie był w stanie się obronić przed swoja siostrą. Tymczasem Austria przeżywał żałobę po swoich eleganckich drzwiach i obawiał się o inne swoje sprzęty. A potem zauważył we framudze po drzwiach wystające zza ściany głowy członków ONZ i poczuł wzbierającą w nim złość. Chwycił wiszącą na ścianie szablę i skierował się w stronę tłumu.

- Osz, wy… Już ja wam dam podsłuchiwanie!

Nagle Rosja i krocząca w jego stronę Białoruś spojrzeli na niego, zaintrygowani. Po chwili twarze rodzeństwa przybrały chłodny wyraz. Iwan poczuł się zdradzony, oszukany. Jego ból, łzy i wątpliwości zostały odkryte przez członków ONZ. A więc to nie jego problemy były powodem tego, że zabrali go na terapię. Tak naprawdę chcieli zabawić się jego kosztem.

- Podsłuchiwaliście wszystko, co mu mówiłem?! – oburzył się Rosja. – Wy, _swołocze_! To były osobiste wyznania!

- To nie tak! My chcieliśmy tylko wiedzieć… – zaczął Ameryka.

- To co klient mówi na terapii, ma obowiązek pozostać w gabinecie! – wrzasnął Austria.

- Już ja wam pokażę, niedorobieni Stirlitze! – krzyknął na całe gardło Rosja i zaczął iść ku nim. – Załatwię was gołymi rękami!

Wszyscy podnieśli się na równe nogi i w panice opuścili dom Rodericha. W gabinecie pozostali tylko Austria, Rosja i Białoruś. Zapanowała niezręczna atmosfera. Iwan powoli ochłonął i poczuł się nagle zagubiony. On i Białoruś spojrzeli na swojego gospodarza. Austria nie wiedział, co teraz powinien zrobić.

- Może herbaty? – zaproponował nagle.

Rosja westchnął, Białoruś nic nie odpowiedziała. Iwan usiadł na kozetce. Zgarbił się i zaczął nerwowo pocierać ręce, jakby było mu zimno. Zarazem jego twarz wydawała się być bliska płaczu. Po chwili Białoruś usiadła obok niego i objęła go po przyjacielsku ramieniem. Austria również spoczął w fotelu. Dolał sobie herbaty i przyglądał się Rosji i Białorusi. Poczuł się nagle zmęczony.

W końcu Rosja podniósł się na równe nogi. Białoruś i Austria zrobili po chwili to samo. Iwan spojrzał smutno na Rodericha. Obaj mieli poczucie klęski. W ostatnim geście życzliwości Austria wyciągnął do Rosji rękę, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

- Wybacz, Iwan – odparł i posmutniał. – Nie chciałem, aby to się w taki sposób skończyło.

Przez chwilę jego klient przyglądał się wyciągniętej ku niemu dłoni, a potem podniósł wzrok na Austrię i na twarzy Rosji pojawił się gorzki uśmiech, kiedy Słowianin uścisnął rękę Austriaka.

- Do widzenia na najbliższej konferencji, Roderich – powiedział cicho Iwan.

Białoruś wzięła go pod ramię i oboje wyszli z pokoju. Austria wodził za nim wzrokiem, a kiedy zniknęli w korytarzu, opadł bezwładnie na fotel.

* * *

Austria gościł u siebie w gabinecie Węgry. Przez pierwsze kilka minut wizyty popijali razem herbatę, rozmawiając na niezobowiązujące tematy, jednak Elżbieta wydawała się być czymś zaniepokojona, a Rodericha wiedział nawet czym. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze poruszać tematu swojej nieobecności na ostatniej światowej konferencji, dlatego za każdym razem, kiedy Węgry chciała o to spytać, podejmował jakiś inny, mniej drażliwy wątek. Spojrzał mimowolnie na pustą kozetkę, której jakoś nie potrafił odstawić na strych.

Do drzwi frontowych ktoś zadzwonił. Austria rozkazał swojemu lokajowi je otworzyć. Po chwili lokaj wszedł do gabinetu i zaanonsował:

- Panowie Niemcy i Włochy do pana, panie Austrio. Mówią, że mają do pana ważną sprawę.

- A więc ONZ wysłał ich… – skrzywił się Austria, odkładając na stolik filiżankę. Westchnął i powiedział: – No, dobrze. Niech przyjdą.

- Tak jest, panie Austrio – oświadczył lokaj i wyszedł.

Po kilku sekundach zwłoki przez dopiero co wstawione drzwi weszli Ludwig i Feliciano. Stanęli tuż przed chłodnym Austrią i lekko zdenerwowaną Węgrami. Włochy wydawał się czuć nieswojo w domu dawnego pana, nie mówiąc już o samej obecności byłego okupanta. Niemcy z kolei nie wyrażał żadnej emocji, oprócz stoickiego spokoju niemieckiego oficera. Austria nie fatygował się nawet podnieść z fotela. Chciał pokazać, że jego cichy protest trwa nadal.

Pierwszy odezwał się Niemcy:

- Przyszliśmy tutaj, aby przeprosić za ten incydent z Rosją w imieniu wszystkich, którzy brali w nim udział.

- I dobrze. To było skandaliczne zachowanie – oświadczył Austria i dopiero teraz wstał. – Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, czy właściwie tylko po to namówiliście mnie na przeprowadzenie tej terapii, aby ją inwigilować jak to robiło te twoje Stasi?

- My naprawdę nie mieliśmy złych zamiarów – wtrącił Włochy. – My tylko… My tylko chcieliśmy wiedzieć, co sprawiło, że Rosja jest taki jaki jest.

- Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że on już nikomu nie zaufa?! – spytał z oburzeniem Austria. – Otworzył się przede mną, myśląc, że nikt inny się o niczym nie dowie, a tu zgraja wścibskich narodów podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami każde jego słowo! Zgaduję, że mieliście niezłą frajdę, bawiąc się jego kosztem, co?! Nie macie za grosz empatii!

- Niech pan mnie nie zabija, panie Austrio! – wrzasnął przerażony jego krzykami Włochy. – Mam krewnych w Salzburgu! Ludwig, ratuj! – krzyknął do Niemiec i schował się za jego plecami.

- W ogóle czemu przychodzicie do mnie? – zapytał Roderich. – Powinniście teraz przepraszać Rosję, a nie mnie.

- Ameryka i Anglia próbują go przebłagać – odparł Niemcy. – Próbowali już podczas konferencji, ale unikał każdego, kto się do niego odezwał.

Na te słowa Austria usiadł i przez chwilę się zamyślił. Nagle na jego twarzy zajaśniał lekki uśmiech.

- Czyli jednak, mimo wszystko, się na niej pojawił – powiedział zaraz potem i posmutniał. – To musiało być dla niego bardzo ciężkie. W końcu mógł się spodziewać kpin.

- Nie kpiliśmy z niego, naprawdę – odrzekł Włochy, wychylając głowę zza pleców Niemiec. – Po tym, co usłyszeliśmy, nie moglibyśmy się z niego śmiać.

- Nie był w ogóle sobą. Milczał i wydawał się pogrążony we własnych, posępnych myślach. To było jeszcze straszniejsze, niż gdyby zachowywał się normalnie – wytłumaczył Niemcy. – Litwa i Polska chcieli go potem zabrać do jakiegoś baru, ale wyrwał im się i poszedł do siebie.

- Wydawał się bardzo smutny – odparł Feliciano. – Aż nam się go żal zrobiło.

Austria milczał. Jemu też było żal Rosji. Właściwie od momentu, w którym Iwan opuścił jego dom, Roderich ledwo był w stanie pomyśleć o czymś innym, niż o tym, co Rosja mu powiedział. Próbował nawet analizować wszystko, czego się dowiedział z terapii, i doszedł do pewnych wniosków, jednak nadal uważał, że gdyby spotkał się z Rosją jeszcze kilka razy, mógłby mu pomóc.

- I co, panie Austrio – odezwał się Włochy, wyrywając go z rozmyślań i obdarzając nerwowym uśmiechem. – Wybaczy nam pan?

- Wybaczę jak Rosja wam wybaczy – oświadczył stanowczo Austria, krzyżując ręce na ramionach.

Niemcy westchnął, wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zadzwonił do Ameryki. Po chwili usłyszał w słuchawce podniesiony i podekscytowany głos Alfreda:

- Cześć, Niemcy! Jak wam poszło?!

- Może zanim odpowiem, powiedzcie jak poszło wam – odparł Ludwig.

- Średnio – odpowiedział Artur, który pewnie wyrwał Alfredowi telefon. – Jesteśmy wciąż w jego domu, ale służba twierdzi, że Rosji nie ma.

Mimo tego, że Anglia mówił całkiem normalnym tonem, Austria wszystko usłyszał. Jego brew odniosła się nieznacznie. Czy to była próba uniknięcia spotkania z niechcianymi sojusznikami, czy też raczej rzeczywiście Rosja akurat był nieobecny?

- Eee… Niemcy, mamy problem – odezwał się nagle Anglia. – Właśnie przyszła Białoruś.

- Co?! – wrzasnął Ludwig, po czym zadał im stanowczy rozkaz: – Ewakuujcie się i to szybko!

- Że jak?! Bohater nie zmywa się, kiedy ma robotę do wykonania! – odpowiedział Ameryka.

- Co tu, do jasnej cholery, robicie, swołocze?! – dało się usłyszeć wściekły głos Białorusi.

- Dobra, Niemcy. Jeszcze oddzwonimy – powiedział Anglia i rozłączyli się.

Niemcy schował telefon i spojrzał na Austrię, który zachichotał. Cieszył się, że to nie on musi teraz uciekać przed wkurzoną Białorusią. Potem jednak znów posmutniał. Chwycił filiżankę i wypił trochę herbaty, zamyślając się na chwilę. Węgry, Niemcy i Włochy również milczeli. Zapadła długa, niezręczna dla Elżbiety, Ludwiga i Feliciano, ale dla Rodericha błoga cisza. Austria chciał już właściwie tylko tego, aby jego goście sobie poszli.

Znów zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Węgry zaoferowała się sprawdzić, kto to, i po chwili zniknęła w korytarzu, pozostawiając mężczyzn samych. Austria westchnął na myśl, że to kolejna ekspedycja wysłana tutaj, aby go przebłagać. Niebawem Węgry wróciła biegiem do gabinetu. Austria, Niemcy i Włochy spojrzeli na nią w oczekiwaniu. Jej wyraz twarzy w pierwszej chwili był bardzo zdenerwowany, kiedy próbowała odetchnąć, ale potem podniosła wzrok na Austrię i nagle rozpromieniła się.

- Przyszedł. Rosja przyszedł tutaj, panie Austrio.

Austria zamarł na moment, aby potem uśmiechnąć się i wstać.

- Niech przyjdzie tutaj.

Węgry przytaknęła i pobiegła co sił po Rosję. Nie minęło pół minuty, a Iwan został przez nią zaciągnięty do gabinetu.

- Witaj, Iwan – przywitał go Austria, uśmiechając się. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Rosja już otworzył usta, kiedy nagle na widok Niemiec i Włoch (które znów schowały się za plecami Niemiec) odchrząknął i wyprostował się, unikając wzroku obu państw. Austria nie miał wątpliwości – Rosja nie spodziewał się ich tutaj zastać i ich obecność wprawiła go w zakłopotanie.

- Zdaje się, chłopaki, że chcieliście coś powiedzieć – odezwał się do nich Austria.

- Tak – odparł Niemcy, wyprostował się i pełnym stanowczości głosem oświadczył: – Przyszliśmy do Austrii, przeprosić za to, ze większość członków ONZ podsłuchiwało twoją terapię.

- A Anglia i Ameryka przyszły do twojego domu, aby przeprosić ciebie – dodał, wciąż stojąc za plecami Ludwiga Feliciano. – Ale teraz musieli uciec, bo zamiast ciebie zastali Białoruś.

- W każdym razie… – ponaglił ich Roderich.

- W każdym razie, skoro tutaj jesteś, chcieliśmy cię bardzo przeprosić – oznajmił z zażenowaniem na twarzy i w głosie Niemcy. – W imieniu wszystkich. Prawdę mówiąc, teraz bardziej cię rozumiemy.

- W gruncie rzeczy nie jesteś taki zły – powiedział Włochy, podnosząc zza pleców Niemiec palec wskazujący. – Czuję się z tobą bliższy od kiedy wiem, że twoi szefowie też mieli imperialistyczne zapędy, tak jak Mussolini.

- Jeśli chcesz, zabiorę cię kiedyś do Budapesztu na zakupy – zaproponowała rozpromieniona Węgry.

Rosja milczał. Jego twarz wyrażała smutek, ale też zakłopotanie i niepewność. Nawet jeśli ich przeprosiny złagodziły jego gniew, Iwan nie mógł tak po prostu im wybaczyć i Roderich o tym wiedział. Rosja potrzebował czasu, aby odpuścić taką krzywdę. Potrzebował naprawdę dużo czasu, aby odbudować zaufanie do innych krajów.

Dlatego Austria, aby nie przedłużać niezręcznej ciszy, poprosił swojego lokaja, ażeby odprowadził Węgry, Niemcy i Włochy do wyjścia. Niebawem Austria i Rosja zostali sami. Roderich uśmiechnął się i chwycił za dzbanek z herbatą.

- Niech zgadnę: Chciałbyś herbatę z rumem?

- Jeśli możesz… – odpowiedział Rosja, rozpromieniając się w swoim starym stylu.

Austria przygotował herbatę, a tymczasem Rosja usiadł na brzegu kozetki i przyglądał się tej czynności. Austria podał mu jego filiżankę i sam spoczął na swoim fotelu.

- Właściwie po co tutaj przyszedłeś, Iwan? – zapytał po chwili, a Rosja uśmiechnął się ufnie.

- Chciałbym ci jeszcze opowiedzieć o Białorusi…


End file.
